


Your Generic Sappy Trans Chuck Fic

by pjrogers



Category: Motorcity
Genre: Friendship, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 16:29:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2031924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pjrogers/pseuds/pjrogers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck is trans and Mike helps him out and it's sappy and sad I'm sorry</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Generic Sappy Trans Chuck Fic

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a fill on the motorcity kink meme that I filled like two years ago and only go around to posting now

 Chuck hated his body for the longest time. He hated the shape of it and the way everyone thought he was a beautiful girl. Whenever he looked in a mirror he got this feeling of, well, disgust. He was never a girl. He wanted to get away from all of it. He needed to get away from his family and everyone in Deluxe. Chuck ran away to Motorcity. Under Deluxe no one would ever look for him there. He could start over and be who he wanted to be.

Chuck spent months in Motorcity by himself moving from abandoned building to abandoned building. He sat hunched over in the dark hoping no one will discover him. His hair grew out from the bob he had in deluxe and his bangs got long enough to cover his feminine face.

On a parts search one day, Mike stumbled upon Chuck. “Uh, s-someone’s in here. Go away please…” Chuck tried to convince them to leave him be. He didn’t want anyone to see him like this.

“Yo dude, what are you doing here by yourself? You’re a mess.” Mike tried to help Chuck up. Chuck didn’t want to get up he was afraid of the boy judging him.  
“I ran away from home… I’ll be okay here I don’t need your help.”  
“No actually, you do look like you need my help. You’re a twig dude let me at least get you some food.” Reluctantly, Chuck got up, not willing to put up much of a fight after the mention of real food. Mike looked Chuck up and down now that he was standing. “Oh, you’re a chick. Sorry about that.”

“W-what? N-no I’m not a girl. I’m a guy.  I am just stuck with these things…” Chuck gestured to his entire abdomen and hunched back over. He tugged at the bottom of his shirt trying to stop it from clinging to him.

“I think I know someone who can help out with this situation. By the way, I’m Mike Chilton.”

“I’m C-chuck.”

Mike led Chuck to his car. “Jump in. This is Mutt, my pride and joy. She’ll take us to one of my old friends, Jacob. And when I say old, I mean OLD.”

Chuck eyes the car cautiously. “I’m not really comfortable in cars they’re not really safe…”

“Man, chill out I’m the best driver in all of Motorcity. I’ve only crashed like 50 times it’s not really a big deal. I promise I’ll get you there safe.”

Chuck got in Mutt and clicked his seatbelt into place. His hands were shaking and he was gripping the seat. Mike revved Mutt’s engine. “You ready?” Mutt took off with Chuck’s screams trailing behind.

Mike and Chuck arrived at Jacob’s diner without too much of an incident if you ignore Chuck’s severe shaking.

“Hey Jacob! This young man,” Mike gestured to Chuck, “seems to be having some issues with some things that shouldn’t be there!”

“Well, I think I know what to do about that. I’ve seen this before, back in the age of the dinosaurs. I’ve got something that’ll fix you right up. Just gimme a sec to find it.” Jacob went into the back to rummage around through his first aid kit and came back with a roll of bandages.

“Just, you know, wrap him up tight with these.” He threw them at Mike who caught them one handed.

Mike took Chuck into his room which was a mess as usual. He kicked some stuff around to make space for Chuck to stand. “Uh, sorry the place is a mess. It’s always like this. But, uh, how does this work? Do you need help with it? I just want you to be comfortable, dude.”  
Chuck managed to put off his nervousness long enough to mumble, “If you could help that would be okay… I don’t really know what I’m doing either…”

“Maybe you could turn around and I won’t look while you take off your shirt. You can hold the bandages over… those. And then I can help wind you up.”  
“Okay...” Chuck took the roll of bandages from Mike’s hands and turned around. “Seriously don’t look okay…?”

“I promise I won’t look.”

Chuck lifted his shirt over his head looking back at Mike to ensure he kept his promise. He was really nervous to be here with this guy he barely knew not really wearing anything. He held the bandages up to his chest holding it down with the bandages. “I think I’m r-ready now.”  
Mike got up from his bed and stood facing Chuck’s back. “This is probably really hard for you and I just want you to know that I won’t judge you and your body at all. Which probably isn’t much consolation from some guy you just met but I’m here to help you.” Mike grabbed the loose end of the bandages and rolled them across Chuck’s back. “Alright here comes the unpleasant part, I need you to turn around okay?” Chuck started shaking and slowly turned to face Mike. His eyes were squeezed shut and his whole body language screamed how scared he was right then. Mike had Chuck turn around and around while he wound the bandages tight around his chest. Mike picked up two little clips and attached the last little bit. “All done you can open your eyes now. There’s a mirror over there if you want to look at it.” Mike pointed to the corner of his room where a mirror was hiding under a pile of clothes that were thrown over it.

Chuck walked over to it and moved the clothes onto the nearby desk. He looked himself up and down. He ran his hands over his torso, feeling the difference. How close he was to being flat. How close he was to looking like he felt on the inside. He turned around to face Mike, “Thank you. Really, thank you so much.” His voice started to break and his eyes started to tear up. He picked up his shirt and put it back on while he walked back over to Mike.

Mike looked up at Chuck. “Don’t cry Chuck. You look great.”

Chuck pulled Mike close to hug him. He started sobbing, “I- I’m sorry, I j-just am r-really happy. T-thank you again.” Mike came away from the hug covered in tears. It was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE DO NOT BIND WITH ACE BANDAGES THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION THEREFORE IT'S OKAY BUT DO NOT TRY THIS AT HOME IT CAN BE EXTREMELY HARMFUL TO YOURSELF THANK YOU


End file.
